Magnet
by SuperSmashGirlBB
Summary: Their love felt so wrong yet so right. It was their forbidden secret, dawn being their enemy. But they were attracted to one another, never repelled from each other; just like a magnet. Link x Zelda, Rated T for implicit sexual themes.


**Authors Notes:**

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I last posted something, so I apologise for that with a one-shot that I quickly finished off today after delaying it for a month or so. It is based of the popular song 'Magnet' by Vocaloids such as Miku x Luka, or Rin x Len. In this story I will be writing in third person view (the forever alone guy watching.. -.-) to try a new style. **

**Of course, this is a Link x Zelda fanfiction, so enjoy! Link will be the role of Luka/Len, whilst Zelda will be Miku/Rin. I will say this now; I am sorry for the section in the middle involving an, uh.. 'thing' O_o. But don't worry, no in depth sexual scenes, so it should be appropiate for a very mature T. **

**By the way, I rewrote the Magnet lyrics in English as singable lyrics. It may be easier to imagine or whatever. Also, the picture used as the front cover is actually Dark Link, so I apologise for that. Just imagine it as Link, m'kay?**

**[REUPLOADED BECAUSE OF MISTAKE FOUND BY Reyser. Thank you for reviewing and pointing it out!]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, damn.**

* * *

**Magnet**

**~Link x Zelda~**

**Rated T for mentions of sexual activity and turtles. Somewhere.**

* * *

Her eyes, a deep cerulean blue, contained the emotions shared between the two; love- a sickly emotion- and lust. The bonding between the two was wrong, yet felt so right; a forbidden fruit to enjoy with all of their might.

His toned arms were protecting the sides of her slight curvaceous body as he remained upon her, gravity defining itself. His sandy blonde hair fell unkempt as he continued to hold his weight using his muscular arms. Beneath himself was his innocently alluring lover, looking back at him with her beautiful azure eyes, displaying her yearn for his passion. He couldn't not oblige to her needs, considering she herself was a woman who never engaged in such activities, or was clothed in such attire.

**The borderline of her black lace would not be secured tonight.**

As his left hand touched the netted material, she winced. So far, this was the most erotic thing anybody had done to her.

And she was enjoying it.

_**A burning fire, it is lit deep within my heart  
A passionate blaze emits as we commence our start**_

He leaned in, ever so slowly, to capture her pink lips with his. All the while, he gradually loosened the black lace adorning her shoulders, causing it to plummet to her upper arm. Her eyes widened slightly as the lace performed this action, however she continued to deepen the kiss shared between the two, causing a strange but exciting feeling in her stomach.

The butterfly within explores the pit of my vacant self  
Gradually it cascades, and becomes a part of our affectionate wealth

She was free. Away from the difficulty of her daily job, away from her commanding life. Life made so much more sense now that she was with him. Everything had gotten easier, everything was much more enjoyable.

He mischievously decreased the space between themselves, pressing both chests against each other. Of course, his torso was exposed, having discarded his t-shirt just moments before, but hers was not. Instead, a deep pink lingerie reserved her porcelain physique. But he did not mind; he was already captivated by her charm, as was she with him.

_**Body to body, we slowly release ourselves  
Immediately engulfed in each others spells,**_

They knew what they were doing was a sin. Forbidden. But yet, they still could not resist one another. They were each others other half; he was her left, whilst she was his right. They were bought together as one, as tonight evidently proved bond was too strong to break. Neither one of them could halt loving one another.

_**We may be sinning, we might be committing a taboo,**_  
_**But I can't stop loving you!**_

He began planting kisses down her neck, causing herself to tremble at his touch. It was a pleasant sensation, which made herself desire even more from him.

An acute squeak was released from her lips.

He stopped almost immediately, curious yet entertained by the sound created from her. She simply responded with a sheepish, small smile as she flushed a deep crimson red, longing quickly for the touch of his again- anything that would convince her that their love was acceptable, for it felt **right**.

He raised an eyebrow slightly, before smirking. He would do anything for her.

_**Hold me closely, please comfort me,  
Convince me that our love is still worthy**_

Before doing anything else, he focused his eyes on hers; everything they had ever done with one another, every time they spent together, it was all reflected back before him. She looked back into his eyes, seeing the same images; their forbidden life.

_**Charm me with your eyes, that contain our forbidden life**_  
_**Intoxicate me with your appeal, and I shall be your prize**_  
_**Attracting like a magnet**_

He pressed his lips firmly onto hers, imagining the fantasies the two would be performing with one another in a few moments. He had always thought of the stranger activities between the two, simply because he only wanted her to display her love for him in the most bizarre yet erotic ways. It would evidently prove her love and obsession for him.

So, he parted their lips as he gifted her his beloved hook-shot.

The long one.

_**Capture me with your lips, tie me into chains,**_  
_**Expose your obsession of me by making me your main**_

She remained holding the item, puzzled by the abrupt presence of it within her hands. She cast him a questioning glance, bewildered on what to do with the item. Instead of explaining himself, he began flirtatiously wiggling his eyebrows up and down, immediately causing her to blush.

She knew what she had to do.

_**It is not my fault that I enjoy the stranger things**_  
_**Devouring me deep makes me feel like I have wings**_

Currently restrained by his own item, granted no movement as he remained on her bed, he resumed kissing her. So many emotions were spoken between each other as they displayed their affection for one another in many ways. This would be their last moment with one another, so they wanted to savour it.

Enjoy it.

No matter what, however, they knew they would remain with one another in a possible way. Even if they seemed to possess blemished minds, they knew that they would continue loving one another.

They'd remain bound.

_**Even if we seem to lose our corrupted minds**_  
_**Together we'll bound, we'll remain bind**_

Slowly, the clock's hand was meeting its destination. The noise produced echoed continuously throughout the two's sensitive ears, causing immediate alarm to ring throughout their bodies.

They, however, remained immersed in one another.

_**But our duration is leaving us, causing lack of time**_  
_**But our souls unite!**_

They collapsed in each others arms, exhausted. Somehow, during their activities, he had escaped the clutches of his own hook-shot, and instead was upon her. She didn't mind, for his heat was comforting.

But they knew they couldn't stay with each other for much longer.

Their carefully planned dream that they had fantasised was failing. Instead of staying with one another for all of eternity, they had to be of divide and continue their lives somewhere else.

Without each other.

_**Our dream that we hoped has faltered miserably**_  
_**Instead we face the difficulties of reality**_

Panting heavily, the two both directed their heads to one another as they lied upon her bed, observing each others appearance; unkempt and sweaty. Simultaneously, their chests rose up and down as they respired, thinking of their forbidden love, absorbed too deeply in it.

Sudden realisation hit the two like a ton of bricks;

They could never leave each others side.

_**I've realised too late that I could never leave your side**_  
_**Our attraction is too strong to be of divide**_  
_**For our bond is like a magnet**_

The sun, blazing thermal colours, appeared in the sky distinctly. The warm colours of the sky boasted warmth as the sun slowly rose.

It was looked at her, her beautiful blue eyes filled with distinct tears. Of course, it was time for departure. He knew he had to leave her early in the morning before her father, the King of Hyrule, discovered them both together. The consequences of the situation would be extremely severe, and he knew he would run the risk of even losing his life.

She knew he had to leave, but she still yearned for him. Day and night, dark or light, she **needed him**.

.. But, it wasn't that simple. They were two star-crossed lovers, straight from a romance novel, dangerously in love. It wasn't **fair** that the only person they ever loved was right before themselves, yet they were forbidden to love one another.

Immediately, she burst into tears, not being able to handle the situation anymore. Everything was so difficult at the moment. She just wanted him, with all of her heart.

_**Dawn it's breaking, I see the sun rise**_  
_**Broken tears seem to depart my eyes**_

He looked on at his lover; her elongated blonde hair danced in the wind along with her white nightgown, whilst the tears continued to leave her eyes. He felt a pain inflict himself in his heart as he watched his lover lament. He couldn't dare remove his stare from her, and he longed to comfort her. But, time was running out..

.. Going against everything, he embraced her. His strong, toned arms found themselves around her lower back. Naturally, she wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her tears to fall upon himself. He didn't mind, for at that moment in time, he was holding his world in his hands.

.. A broken tear left his eye as he imagined his life without her.

_**You console me, explaining that our love is just 'fine'**_  
_**But your tears explained that lie!**_

At the devastating thought, he tightened his grip on their embrace. He couldn't possibly let her go, no matter what. She needed comforting. She needed convincing that their love was fine and valuable.

_**Hold me closely, please comfort me,  
Convince me that our love is still worthy**_

His arms remained enclosed by her physique as he pulled away slowly, looking into her beautiful eyes. They displayed many emotions at once; melancholy, fury, regret and **love**.

_**Charm me with your eyes, that contain our forbidden life**_  
_**Intoxicate me with your appeal, and I shall be your prize**_  
_**Attracting like a magnet**_

She looked into his eyes, inspecting them. They were cerulean, mimicking the sky. She wanted to know how he was feeling with the whole situation. But, as per usual, he was unreadable.

He looked down at his lover, observing her one last time. She remained as beautiful as ever. Always has been. It would be extremely difficult to leave her, but he knew he had to. So, he slowly removed his hands from her waist, and walked north; not daring to look back.

.. But he was stopped.

_**We'll meet again one day, which is extremely cliche**_  
_**But we can't repel one another, for we are a magnet  
**_  
Before him, in all of her glory, was herself. _**Again**_.

She embraced him this time, refusing for him to go. She couldn't possibly allow her other half to leave her. They had been through so much, their bond unbreakable. They were a magnet, always together, never repelled.

_**I refuse for you to let me go, I want you to keep me close**_  
_**For our bond is strong just like a magnet**_

A weak smile was upon his face as she embraced him, but he did not return the hug. Instead, he departed, before speaking his final words.

_**"We'll meet again one day, for we are a magnet, my love."**_

With that, he left the area. Leaving behind his lover, who watched him go. A small tear left her eye, trailing down her cheek as she watched him fade away.

Along with her soul.

_**"For we are a magnet,"**_ She murmured to herself, her hair and white nightgown moving with the wind.

_**For we are a magnet.**_

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**.. I am not proud of the ending, but I've gone brain dead O_o. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**- B**


End file.
